kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Celestetwit/Kuroko no Basuke DVD 1 Bonus CD
The Bonus CD that is included in the [[DVD|'Kuroko no Basuke DVD Vol. 1']]. The CD has one audio drama track titled Okonomiyaki Tabenai Ka. Track list #''Okonomiyaki Tabenai Ka'' Characters Audio Drama Translation Okonomiyaki Tabenai Ka = sound of rain in the background Koganei: The first is Rock! Everyone: Rock, Paper, Scissors! Koganei: Yes! Third win in a row! Hyuuga: Too bad, Kuroko. Izuki: It's amazing that you kept losing. Riko: Well then Kuroko-kun, I know this will be hard on you, but good luck on carrying Kagami! Kuroko: Sigh...Here Kagami-kun, hop on to my back. Kagami: What are you saying...Coach, I don't think this is possible... Riko: But Kagami-kun you can't walk on your own right? If there's a chance that we pass by a good store then lets rest there, but till then, let's have Kuroko work hard! Kagami: But...I'm bigger in size than him, and he's kind of frail, don't you think it's impossible to carry me? Kuroko: Even if it's me I can still carry you! 2, 3 steps are easy. Kagami: If its only 2, 3 steps then there's no meaning in this, no? Don't be too rash Kuroko, you're still tired from our match against Shuutoku, there's no way you can carry me on your back. Kuroko: I don't want to be told by someone who can't even walk on their own. Kagami: What?! Damn you! Hyuuga: AHH! Just hurry up and carry him Kuroko! Don't let us wait under the rain!! Kuroko: And, the captain has voiced out. Kagami: sigh, then I guess there's no choice, I'm counting on you then Kuroko. Kuroko: I'll.... try my best. Kagami: Decide whether you're saying it in a positive or in a negative way! a shop Shop owner: Welcome! Hyuuga: Fuuh, we're saved! Aren't you glad that there's a good store to stop by Kagami? (laughs) Kagami: Curse you Kuroko, you better remember this.....dropping me in the middle of the rain!! Kuroko: I'm sorry, you were heavy so... Shop Owner: Dear customers, how many of you in total? Izuki: Ahh, there's 15 of us... Shop Owner: Wow, that's a lot of people, I hope there's enough seats for you all... Koganei: I think it'll be fine if we just squish in? Heh, I'm getting the tatami seat! Hyuuga: Ah, wait..you! K-Koga, you chose your seat so fast! Kasamatsu: If its fine with you, we do have 2 empty seats here. Kagami: Ah, thank y---Oh! Kise and Kasamatsu! Kasamatsu: You're addressing us without the honorifics?! Kise: chiiissu.. Hyuuga: Why are you guys here...? Kasamatsu: We came to have a look at your match, congrats on entering the final league. Hyuuga: Ah, thanks. Shop Owner: Oya, you know each other? Well, you guys can sit together then. It's a bit far away from the tatami seats though. Kagami: Thank you. Grab a seat everyone. Koganei: Alright~! Hyuuga: What are you even saying when you already chose your seat! sounds Kasamatsu: Kise, you don't wanna have some monjya? Kise: Err, I do want to have some....but...what is this...of all people, sitting together with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi...And Kagamicchi, why are you covered in dirt? Kagami: I was carried by this guy, just ignore the dirt....and don't add 'cchi' to my name! Kasamatsu: Its gonna burn if you're not eating it! Kuroko: The monjyayaki looks delicious. Kasamatsu: Yeah, this is good, their okonomiyaki are delicious too! Kuroko: I see...it's hard to make a decision... Kise: Kurokocchi is able to adapt to whatever situation he's in... -- Riko: Everyone~! Did you get your drinks already? Koganei: Mitobe says he's Oolong Hai has yet to arrive! Hyuuga: Excuse me, Oolong Hai! Izuki: Eh? Hyuuga that was a good one! (1)Oolong Hai de hai? Or hai Oolong Hai sounds better? Hyuuga: Izuki that was annoying. And Koga! Why are you ordering sake! Koganei: It's not me! It's Mitobe! shakes his head Hyuuga: Mitobe is denying it with all his might! Don't make such lies! Koganei: Cheh, it's an American joke... Hyuuga: There's nothing American about it! Riko: Hey!!....Then everyone already got their drinks? Hyuuga: Yeah, seems like it. Riko: Good, then Hyuuga-kun, I'll leave the kanpai to you. Hyuuga: Alright! Ah, thanks for your hard work everyone. But, the tournament is far from over, let's work even harder from now on. Everyone: Yeah! Hyuuga: Good, then...Kanpai! opens Takao: 'Scuse me! Mister, 2 person sea--- hm? Hyuuga: Midorima and Takao?! Takao: Wow, Seirin's here... Kagami: Why are you here....and this place is....!(2) Takao: We got separated from our senpai when Shin-chan was crying. Midorima: Oi! Takao: Well, since we're here, let's have some food. Midorima: We're changing stores Takao. Takao: Oi, outside is.... Midorima: I can't have a meal at this place... sound of heavy rain, and a cat flew Midorima: What was that! A cat flew... Takao: That's to be expected, since the wind is so strong... Midorima: But it's a cat! Takao: It doesn't matter whether it's a cat or a dog! Anyway, we gotta find some shelter....Eh...Is that who I think it is!? Midorima: What happened? Oi, Takao! Takao: Are you by any chance Kaijou's Kasamatsu-san!? Kasamatsu: How did you know? Takao: I saw you in Monthly Basket! You're well known in the country as a core point guard! Kasamatsu: Ah...thanks. Takao: Wait a minute..Uwaah! I would like to talk to you since we're having the same position, can I join in? Takao: Eh..Aah..But now the mood is like a celebration party, is it fine? Kasamatsu: I don't mind at all! Come, Kasamatsu-san, to the tatami seats behind! Kasamatsu: Oh..okay... Shop Owner: Eh? Another acquaintance of yours? Then please do have a seat together. Takao: Okay! Shin-chan please change seats with Kasamatsu-san, you'll be sitting there okay? Midorima: What?! sounds Kise: Why is Midorimacchi at this table.. Kuroko: For starters, let's order something, I'm quite famished. Kise: Ah, I'm already full so I'll be fine with only this monjya. Midorima: You can actually eat that @!$#%^ thing. Kise: Why do you have to say that!! Kagami: Ah, I would like to place an order! Squid, pork, mixed, octopus, pork kimchi, potato toppings.... Kise: What kind of chant is that?! Midorima: You're ordering too much! Kise: It'll be fine, Kagami can eat all of it by himself. Midorima: Are you really human? -- Riko: Hey! Kuroko-kun's table seems to be quite heated up don't you think? Hyuuga: Midorima, Kise, Kuroko and Kagami....What a matchup.. Kasamatsu: You...did you aimed for this?! Takao: Eeh~ No way! Alright, let's see what I should order~ Ah, Seirin, what are you ordering? Why don't we order different food and share'em together? Riko: Hm, sounds great! By the way, you adapted to us so fast. Takao: Nah, you gotta be flexible if you mix around with Midorima. Riko: Really? Takao: He may not look like it, but he does have lots of weird habits. Riko: Heeh, I see! -- Shop Owner: Oka~y! Sorry to make you wait. Squid, pork, mixed, octopus, pork kimchi, potato toppings, oh and 2 extra mochi toppings. Kagami: Ohh! Here it comes! Alright! I'll eat all of these! I'll eat it all!! Kuroko: Kagami-kun, you have to cook it first... Kagami: Of course I know that! Who's gonna eat it raw?! Kuroko: Sorry, you seem to have the intention of eating it raw for a moment there... Kagami: What kind of horrible image do I have in your mind Kuroko... Kuroko: Nothing of the sort, probably. Kagami: Oi! sounds Kise: Why don't you fry yours Midorimacchi? You must be hungry after your match. Midorima: Hmph, talking about eating in this situation... Kise: Hey now, look, I'll make it for you. Midorima: Oi, Kise.... Kise: No worries no worries! proceeds to make Midorima's okonomiyaki Midorima: Oi! Kuroko: Kise-kun, this is the topping mochi that Midorima ordered. Don't forget to add this in... Kise: Roger that! To even order toppings, you must be quite hungry! Well then, adding in the mochi~ Midorima: Uwaaaaah! Kise: W-what?! What happened Midorima? Midorima: You, look what have you done! Kise: Eh? Me? What did I do? Midorima: You did something just now! It's the worst thing ever! Kise: Eeeh? Kuroko: Kise-kun, what have you done? Kise: Like I said, I did nothing! Weren't you looking at me the whole time Kurokocchi? Kuroko: Yes. But, Midorima-kun is so angry, there must be something that I missed. Kise: Something that you missed....He's just sitting beside me...what can I do? Kagami: So, what did you do? Kise: Like I said, I did nothing!! Midorima: You definitely did something! Just now you added the mochi onto the okonomiyaki! Kise: Eh? Midorima: Like I said, you added the mochi topping onto the okonomiyaki!! Kise: Ah....and...What's the problem? Midorima: That's unbelievable!! The mochi and okonomiyaki has to be cooked separately! Kise: I see... Kuroko: Right.... Kagami: That's nonsense, don't be picky about these issues. Midorima: Kagami....You really don't get it... Kagami: Aah? Midorima: Listen well, when it comes to okonomiyaki, there's a proper way of cooking it perfectly. Especially when it comes to the cheese toppings, the precise timing to add it in decides the taste of the okonomiyaki. Kagami: It doesn't really matter much right? It's called okonomiyaki so you can cook it in your own way. Once it goes into your stomach it ends up the same. Midorima: Hmph! It's because of this that I despise people who are crude. Kagami: What did you say?! Are you referring to me? Kuroko: Well, I guess it fits him. Kise: It's true that there's no one in the world who's delicate~ Kagami: What's up with you guys! Who's side are you at?! Kise: I'm always at justice's side! Kuroko: Kise-kun, that gag doesn't work here. Kise: Eh, it didn't work? Kuroko: Midorima-kun, would you like to exchange your okonomiyaki with mine? Midorima: What? Kuroko: I haven't started making my okonomiyaki yet, so I'll exchange it with you. We ordered the same one anyway. Midorima: What are you plotting Kuroko? Kuroko: It's rare that we see each other, so I thought that it would be nice to know how Midorima-kun cooks his okonomiyaki. Kise: Oh! Me too me too! I wanna know how Midorimacchi makes his okonomiyaki! Midorima: Hmph, you leave me no choice. Hand it over Kuroko. Kuroko: Here. Kagami: And now you're talking down to Kuroko. Midorima: Crude people should be quiet. Kagami: What did you say?!! Midorima: Well then, I shall start cooking my okonomiyaki. Kuroko: Please do. Kise: It seems like some kind of a surgery... sounds Midorima: What's important when cooking an okonomiyaki is your agility and skills. Spread the okonomiyaki mixture around the hot iron plate just nice, but do remember not to spread it too big. Make it nice and round, also providing some thickness to the okonomiyaki for better taste, thus inviting one's appetite. And then, the climax is when you flip over the okonomiyaki. Flips Turn it over when one side is perfectly cooked. This is the most important part!! And then, put some sauce, mayonnaise, seaweed and some katsuobushi at one side of the okonomiyaki and its complete. The katsuobushi guarantees to stimulate one's appetite. Do you understand now Kuroko? Kuroko: Yes. I understand now that Midorima-kun is a weird person. Midorima: What?! Why has it become like that?! Kise: Well, anyone who sees that will say so too. Kagami: I'm telling you that your okonomiyaki is messed up. The shape is oval instead of round, and when you turn over the okonomiyaki, the whole thing just scattered all over. Midorima: It's seems harder to do it! Kuroko: Midorima-kun, I didn't expect you to be a man of words only. Midorima: What?! Kise: Midorimacchi, calm down! talks while making his okonomiyaki Kagami: Sigh, let's just simply cook our okonomiyaki. (3)That's why it's called okonomiyaki. Don't be picky about the thickness or the topping. Isn't it fine to just cook it nicely? Kuroko: Your skills are good Kagami-kun. Kagami: Ah? Kise: You really did made a pretty okonomiyaki! The thickness is even, and what's more, it's really round in shape! Kagami: Really? Isn't that normal? Kise: Well, you shouldn't say it in front of people who can't make one properly. Midorima: Kise...Why don't you make one instead? Kise: Eh? Why has it become like this? Ah! Look, I'm quite full already, I don't think I can stuff in anymore okonomiyaki. Kagami: Then you can cook mine, there's still plenty of it. Kise: Why are you saying that...... Kuroko: Then, I'll do it. Kise: Eh? Kuroko: Watching Kagami made me motivated. Kise: Eh? Kagami: Then, fry this octopus-topping okonomiyaki. Kuroko: Alright, I'll try it. attempts to cook the okonomiyaki Kuroko: It seems impossible for me. Kagami: I can tell just by looking at you! That flip just now was horrible! Kise: Just like Midorimacchi, it scattered everywhere. Midorima: Oi. Kuroko: That's weird. I was sure that I can do it after observing Kagami. Midorima: Hmph! Watching and actually doing it are 2 very different things. Kagami: Look who's talking!! -- Riko: Hey Hyuuga-kun! Any topics to talk about? Hyuuga: Topics..but why? Riko: This table has a weird atmosphere going on! Hyuuga: That's a given! Kasamatsu, Takao, Coach and me...what are we supposed to talk about.... Riko: I'm sure there's a common topic to talk about! It's getting unpleasant around here! Hyuuga: Even if you say that to me... Hyuuga: Ahh.....Eeeh....Hmmm...? Riko: What's that, an old man's speech? Hyuuga: That's not it! Then, Kasamatsu-san. Kasamatsu: Oh? Hyuuga: Aah, that...Are there anything you should take note of, being a captain and all? Kasamatsu: That's very sudden! Hyuuga: Well, you know, since we're here and all? Kasamatsu: Hm...but, as a captain....I think this differs between teams but, let your members do what they want to. In the end, you have to take the role of a leader and win for your team? Hyuuga: Let them do what they want... Kasamatsu: It also means let the team gain their balance. Especially this year, we have Kise in our team. Takao: Ah...When one of the members of the Generation of Miracles.. Kasamatsu: The title of Generation of Miracles are not just for show. For skilled players, they can either be a remedy or a poison to the team. That's why I thought that achieving balance in a team is the utmost importance. Hyuuga: You thought? Kasamatsu: Lately, he's changed, that Kise. Hyuuga: Eh? Kasamatsu: It's very little though! Well then, what about Shuutoku? Takao: Heh, you're changing the topic to me? Kasamatsu: You guys also secured a member of the Generation of Miracles, no? Were there any difficulties? Takao: Well, I guess there are. Midorima has zero cooperation at all. Hyuuga: Ah, I understood that during our match today. Takao: But, everyone knows he's really amazing. The captain's role is to pull everyone together I guess. Hyuuga: So it all comes down to leadership.... Takao: Ah! For our case, our coach's betting on Midorima to win this. But he placed some restrictions on Midorima, like he will forgive Midorima's selfishness only 3 times per day. Kasamatsu: His selfishness... Hyuuga: Orders from coach... Sounds Hyuuga: Hm? Eh? What are you doing coach? Riko: Ah, don't mind about me, please continue the serious conversation~ I'll make the okonomiyaki for you. Hyuuga: M-make the okonomiyaki for us?! Riko: It's important to exchange information with other schools, please continue the talk! Leave the okonomiyaki to me! Hyuuga: That's not good at all. Riko: Alright! It seems ready! Here, help yourselves! Hyuuga: Umm..Coach... Takao: Oh, sorry to let your coach make it for us. I'll be taking a bite then! Hyuuga: Wai---Takao!! Takao: Aah~ bites! It tastes better if a girl---- Hm? Kasamatsu: Oi, what's wrong Takao? Your face is turning, green..no, red....ah?! It turned black?! Takao: Ha~an Collapses Kasamatsu: Eh? Oi! Are you okay? Why did you collapsed?! Riko: Eh? What happaned? Did he choked on the okonomiyaki? Hyuuga: Coach, go get a drink for Takao. Order 2 Oolong tea, quick! Riko: Ah...roger that! Izuki: Hyuuga, if you're gonna order extra....hm? Why is Takao unconscious? Hyuuga: Izuki, this is bad. Coach made the okonomiyakis. Izuki: That's really bad.... (1) Hyuuga: Stop it with your puns! Kasamatsu: Oi, what's the meaning of this? Izuki: Our coach is really bad in cooking. Kasamatsu: Even if you say bad in cooking....It's just frying an okonomiyaki, no? Hyuuga: Even in this situation a miracle like this happens, this is what it means to be 'master chef'. Kasamatsu: What kind of miracle is this.... Izuki: Then, what're you gonna do? The okonomiyaki that coach cooked? Hyuuga: I'm gonna eat it. Kasamatsu: Are you insane?! Hyuuga: Of course, you see, coach is staring at us from afar, even when I sent her away just now... Everyone & Riko: *jii~* staring Hyuuga: They're definitely look at us. They're expecting something to happen, or more like, observing us.. Kasamatsu: But really, to take a bite at an okonomiyaki that would cause to people to faint is... Hyuuga: It'll be fine, I have a plan. Hyuuga: Oi! Koga! Koganei: Yeah? Hyuuga: Come here for a sec. Koganei: What's up Hyuuga? Hyuuga: Would you like some okonomiyaki? We're quite full already. Koganei: Really?! Do want!! Izuki: He pushed it to him... Kasamatsu: Sometimes the captain has to do cruel decisions... Hyuuga: Then please take it to your table as fast as you can! Koganei: Alright, roger that! Lend me that spatula.... Hyuuga: Ah, here, use this plate. Koganei: No need for that, just a spatula is enough! Izuki: No need for it? Then how are you gonna bring it over there? Koganei: For that, do this, place the spatula under the okonomiyaki.....Mitobe! Here I go!! Hyuuga: Eh...Oi!!!! Koganei: Oryaaa! Izuki: He sent the okonomiyaki flying! Hyuuga: You idiot! Throwing it over the distance of 2 tables, what were you thinking?! Koganei: It'll be fine! We're talking about Mitobe here. Hyuuga: That's not a proper reason! catches the okonomiyaki Izuki: W-what was that.... Hyuuga: As expected of Mitobe. He caught the flying okonomiyaki with his spatula and delicately placed it on the iron plate. Koganei: This is easy for Mitobe! Well, thank you Hyuuga. Riko: Hey hey what was that?! Throwing okonomiyakis like that is dangerous you know! Hyuuga: Well, I tried to stop Koganei, but he... Riko: Don't do that again! Oh and, here, Oolong tea... Hyuuga: Ah, thanks.. Koganei: Hey Hyuuga! Hyuuga: What's up Koga? Koganei: What did you gave us, Tsuchi collapsed after taking a bite of that okonomiyaki! Riko: Collapsed? Why?! Hyuuga: I-idiot! Koga!! Koganei: I'll return this back to you! throws Hyuuga: EEEEEEH!!! Kasamatsu: This is bad! Its falling on top of Takao instead of the iron plate! Takao: and catches the okonimyaki -- Riko: A-amazing! What was that just now! Takao caught the okonomiyaki with the spatula and placed it on the iron plate! Koganei: Awesome!! Takao: Ah, this is.... Kasamatsu: Takao, so you were awake then. Takao: Well, I felt I was in danger somehow.. Izuki: That was really amazing, you successfully caught the okonimiyaki right after you woke up! Takao: I didn't know that my Hawk Eyes would've been a help to me. Koganei: Izuki! Izuki: Yeah Koga? Koganei: Try catching an okonimiyaki in midair too! Riko: Eh, what are you saying Koganei-kun! Koganei: If the person with Hawk Eyes can do it, I believe it's possible with Eagle Eyes! Izuki: What kind of logic is that! Koganei: It'll be alright! Here we go! Hyuuga: You idiot!!! Koganei: Aryaaa throws Hyuuga: UWAAAAHHHHH! -- Kise: Seems like the seats over there's getting noisy~ Kise: Hm? Midorimacchi haven't eaten anything! Look, it'll burn soon! Midorima: It's impossible for me to have the appetite to eat at the moment. Kise: Eh~ There's still something amiss? We even had the shop keeper to cook our okonimyaki already, the topping's done perfectly too right? Midorima: Enough about the okonomiyaki. Kise: Then what's the problem? Midorima: Kise, what did you think happened today? Kise: Ahh....I see...Well, I know you're frustrated that you lost the match today but look, yesterday's opponent was quite easy to deal with. Midorima: I just lost the match a moment ago. On the contrary, I can't understand why are you still calm and reserved after losing that match. You lost to them once already. Kise: Well that's...Of course I'm planning on revenge. Will do that during the Inter-High, I won't lose this time! Kuroko: Kise-kun. Kagami: Hah, just what I wanted. Midorima: Kise, you've changed a little. Kise: I did? Midorima: Your eyes....seemed weird. Kise: Weird?! Well, after our match with Kurokocchi our practices seemed to be better than before. Oh and its fun playing basketball with everyone from Kaijou! Midorima: Hm, it looks like I was wrong. You did not change, you just returned back to whom you were before the three year championship streak. Kuroko: But we all were the same back then. Midorima: You guys can change however you want. I'm playing basketball regardless it's fun or not. Kagami: Aren't you guys thinking too much? You're still playing basketball because it's fun right? Midorima: What.....Don't say like you know everything when you don't. okonomiyaki came flying Kise: Uwah! Kuroko: An okonomiyaki came flying. Kagami: Don't say it in such a calm way! Takao: Sorry Shin-chan, are you okay? Midorima: Let's drop that conversation for the time being. Takao, don't move until I get there. Takao: My bad! Wait, Shin-chan? Why are you holding an okonomiyaki? Why are you-- slaps the okonomiyaki into Takao's face GYAAAH! Kise: A~ah~ Midorimacchi... Kuroko: About that topic just now... Kagami: Hm? Kuroko: It's just as Kagami says. I realized after today's match. You won't become good in basketball if you don't like it. Kise: laughs Kagami: That's right! Koganei: It's dangerous Kagami! Kagami: Oh? Kise: Eh?! Kuroko: Wow, another okonomiyaki flew, it hit Kagami-kun's face when he turned around. Kise: Kurokocchi is always calm eh. Kagami: Oi who did that?! Who threw it?! Koganei: Eh~ Don't know~! Everyone's throwing it anyway. Riko: Hey, everyone please stop! Kagami: Was it you, Midorima? Midorima: That's absurd, why would I.... Kagami: You're jealous 'cause the okonomiyakis I made are way better! Midorima: What? Me, getting jealous? Who's getting jealous of you! Hmph! throws Izuki: W-Woah! It's a three-point shot with okonomiyaki! Kuroko: It is indeed amazing. It dropped right on Kagami's head. Midorima: Hmph, my shoots will never miss at this distance. Kagami: Oh you've done it Midorima! I'll get back at you!! Kise: Eh? Kuroko: Are you including me too? Kagami: That's a given! Kuroko! Throw it! Kuroko: Alright. Here I go Kagami-kun. Kagami: Alright! Eat this Midorima!! Izuki: Uooh! Kagami took Kuroko's pass with his spatula! Koganei: Amaaazing!! It's actually heading towards Midorima! Midorima: Hmph! It's easy to avoid this. Kise: Kasamatsu senpai! Kasamatsu: Ack! Kuroko: That's terrible, thanks to Midorima-kun avoiding it, Kasamatsu received the attack head on. Midorima: Don't say like it's my fault! Kise: Are you okay Kasamatsu senpai? Please use this handkerchief! Kasamatsu: Kise. Kise: Yes. Kasamatsu: We've been had. It's basic rules to do payback right? Kise: Eh, that's a little... Kasamatsu: Orders from your captain! Go! Kise: Alright! Kuroko: Let's go too Kuroko! Kuroko: Okay... Koganei: Alright, I won't lose to you guys either! Izuki: My Eagle Eyes are not meant for this! Midorima: Takao, don't let your hands rest! Takao: Alright alright~! Kasamatsu: Kise, anybody will do just copy their movements! Kise: That's reckless!! Hyuuga: So, where's the okonomiyaki that coach made? Riko: Hey, cut it out! What do you guys think okonomiyaki's are for?! Kuroko: The situation is doesn't seem to be good now. Riko: Uwaah! K-Kuroko, since when were you there?! Kuroko: Since awhile back. Riko: Ah, I see...Ah!! Can't we do something about this? Kuroko: There's one way to end this farce. Riko: Eh? Kuroko: Just do this! throws an okonomiyaki straight into Kagami's mouth Izuki: W-what was that?! Kuroko changed the direction of the okonomiyaki that I threw! Kise: Changing the direction, and also entered straight into Kagami's mouth! Kagami: The taste is.....Wait, Kuroko! What--- Hyuuga: Kuroko made a pass to Kagami again! Izuki: And he's also aiming precisely at Kagami's mouth! Takao: What are you thinking?! Riko: Oh! If the okonomiyaki's are all eaten, then this farce will end! Hyuuga: I get your point! Good thinking Kuroko! okonomiyaki gets thrown to Kagami and Kagami eats it Midorima: Hmph, I do not approve such technique to end this! Kuroko: I won't let you have it your way! Midorima: What?! Kise: Kurokocchi suddenly appeared and changed the direction of the okonomiyaki which Midorimacchi threw!? Izuki: That was misdirection! Kuroko is really directing all the okonomiyaki to Kagami! Koganei: To even use misdirection, now we won't know when the passes are coming from! Izuki: You're always serious in whatever you do, Kuroko. And also, Kuroko moving so fast without anyone noticing in this small space is scary! Kise: Eh? Midorima: So what? Takao! Takao: Alright! I'll seal Kuroko's movements! Kasamatsu: Kise, we shall not lose this match! Kise: There's even a win or lose for this? Kasamatsu: Let's steal the okonomiyakis from Kuroko! throwing Riko: Argh, what's all this!! Kagami: Kuroko! Listen to what other people have to say! Kuroko: Yes. Kagami: Oh...Ohh, you do listen to other people. Kuroko: Well, we just ran out of okonomiyaki. Kagami: Eh, really? Midorima: What is he...He really ate all that okonomiyaki... Takao: Is your stomach a black hole? Kasamatsu: Ceh, so it stops here... Kise: Well, it's good that it ends here actually. Kagami: Eh, I can still eat more than that! Kagami: Ah, w-what's this?! My stomach-- Kuroko: Kagami-kun, are you fine? Your face's turning green, no, red....no, it's turning black now. Kagami: Collapses Kuroko: Kagami-kun? What's happening? Riko: Sigh, it's obvious that you'll get a stomachache after all that okonomiyaki! Have a rest there for awhile. Riko: Alright that applies to everyone! This stupid contest ends now! Please remain quiet until the rain stops! Everyone: Oka~y Hyuuga: Sigh... Kuroko: Captain. Hyuuga: Hm? Uwaah! Kuroko, since when were you here?! Kuroko: I just came....More importantly, Kagami seems to be unconscious... Hyuuga: Hah? unconscious? Izuki: Could it be...that... Hyuuga: THAT?! Uwaah! Kuroko: Do you know something about this? Hyuuga: Ah, no, well, how do I put this..It's only that! In the end our coach is the strongest amongst us all! ''ENDTranslation by Reigan '''Translators Notes:' (1) Failed translation of Izuki's puns. (2) My hearing kind of failed me here, so I'm not sure about the last line. (3) Part of the word okonomi from okonomiyaki means to your taste/liking. References Category:Blog posts